Closure, the full story
by that belle
Summary: Full-length verion of 'Closure'. Can Gibbs get over his jealousy after an old flame re-enters Kate's life? ..Gibbs & Kate..
1. Bad News

Closure – the full story  
By that belle

Full-length verion of 'Closure'. Can Gibbs get over his jealousy after an old flame re-enters Kate's life? ..Gibbs & Kate..

**A/N:** Here it is, chapter one of the full-length version of Closure, a two-shot drabble I wrote as a request a while back. Please enjoy!

**Warnings:** Minor character death and infidelity involved in this story. May also contain swearing.

* * *

"Special Agent Todd."

"_Katie, Katie."_ The distressed voice on the other end of the phone sent Kate into a panic. Her older brother, Steve, never called her.

"Steve?" Kate gaped into the phone as her brother started to hyperventilate and blabber words she couldn't hear. "Steve, calm down. Take a breath."

It took the older Todd a couple of minutes to finally calm down. When he did, he took a deep breath. _"Katie, you need to come home."_

"Why? Steve, has something happened?" Kate asked, her heart stopping and starting. She was very rarely asked to come to Indiana, unless it was a birthday, a festive holiday... or an emergency.

"_It's mom, Katie... she was in an accident."_

Kate knew the answer but asked the question anyway. "Is she alright?"

"_She didn't make it, Katie..."_

Tears sprang to Kate's eyes, and she looked at the receiver in her hand, before putting it down slowly. The room suddenly felt colder, and she couldn't focus her gaze.

"Kate? Did you hear me?"

Kate looked at Tony, who was looking at her with an odd grin on his face. The grin disappeared when he looked into her eyes. She blinked, and the tears slid down her cheeks. Kate closed her eyes, and shook her head quickly. This had to be a nightmare. She was having a nightmare, she was sure of it. She'd soon wake up to find that she was in her bed, and lying next to her would be her fiancé, Keith. When she woke up, there would have been no call from her older brother to tell her that their mother had been killed in an accident.

"Hello? Earth to Kate, can you hear me?"

Kate opened her eyes and looked up at Tony, who was standing right by her desk. "What is it?" She asked.

"I just asked if you were alright..." Tony trailed off. "After that phone call, you went quiet and pale, and you've been crying for the past 15 minutes and not answering any of us."

"15... minutes?" Kate repeated, wiping her eyes. "No, surely not."

"It's true. What's going on, Kate?" Gibbs asked from his desk. He had been watching her, confused and concerned, since she first picked up that phone.

Kate turned her head slowly, and looked at Gibbs. "Can we talk?" She managed to say.

Gibbs nodded, and stood. Kate stood too, and shuffled off after Gibbs. He stopped under the crook underneath the stairs, and turned to Kate, who almost walked into him.

He looked at her. "Kate."

She looked into his eyes, and saw his concern, and felt touched. Before she could really stop herself, she had latched onto his arm and was crying again. "My mother's dead." She sobbed, tightening her grip on his arm. "Steve just called... there was an accident."

Gibbs, who hadn't known what to expect her to say, was stunned. He just put his arms around her, and held her while she cried. It took a while for her to stop, but eventually she did. He continued to hold her until she tired of his embrace, and gently pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Kate wiped her eyes and attempted a smile. "Thanks for that... Gibbs... it doesn't change what happened, but I think I feel... a bit better now." She took a deep breath, and held it for a long time. She released it slowly, and then said, "I'll be going home tomorrow, for the funeral."

"Of course. Take as much time as you need." Gibbs said, patting her shoulder slightly. "You won't be going back alone?"

Kate deliberated a moment, and thought of the engagement ring she wore on a chain. Her fiancé, Keith Miller, was away for the month on business, and had forgotten to leave a number that she could contact him on. "Yes, I will be going alone."

Gibbs didn't like that, but he said nothing. He had a soft spot for his only female agent, and felt her pain. Instead, he nodded his head slightly.

"If you don't mind," Kate said, taking another breath, "I may go home now, and pack my bag. I'll probably fly out tonight, or tomorrow morning."

"That's alright, Kate." Gibbs said. "Like I said, take as much time as you need."

She smiled at him, before turning and walking back over to her desk. As she packed away the things she would need, Tony and McGee approached her.

"Where are you going, Kate?" Tony asked. "If Gibbs sees you leaving early, he will blow a blood vessel."

"I'm going home, Tony." She said.

"To your apartment? In the middle of the day?" He continued.

She turned to him, and shook her head. "Home. To Indiana."

Tony's mouth fell open. "Kate, are you leaving us?"

Again, she shook her head. "If you must know, DiNozzo, I am going to Indiana to attend a funeral. My mother's funeral, to be exact. Need any more information?"

Tony's mouth opened wider, and he didn't snap out of his shock until after Kate had taken everything she would need from her desk, and was on her way to the elevator. McGee nudged him in the arm, and he followed Kate to the elevator. She was standing there, waiting for the doors to open while trying to remain composed.

"Kate, I'm sorry... about butting in like that. And also about your mother." He said, gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Tony." She replied quietly. As the elevator doors opened, she turned to him and said, "See you when I get back."

She disappeared inside the elevator, and braved a smile for Tony's sake as the doors closed.

* * *

Kate tried Keith's cell phone several times on the drive back to their apartment, but there was no answer. She didn't leave a message; she didn't want to give him the bad news over the phone. As she pulled up to the apartment complex, she was shocked to find Keith's car parked in its usual place, next to hers. He wasn't due home from his conference for several weeks yet. Shrugging it off, Kate parked her car and went up to the apartment door. She unlocked it, and went inside.

"Oh, this just gets better and better." Kate said to herself. She looked down at the discarded piles of clothes on the floor. Remains of a business suit that belonged to Keith, as well as a slim pair of jeans and a lot-cut top. She stormed – quietly – across the room to their bedroom door, and flung it open.

"Kate!" Keith exclaimed, from where he lay on the bed. He pushed the naked woman off him, and covered their nude bodies with a sheet. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that." Kate said through clenched teeth. "But, if you must know, I was let off work because I was told, oh, less than an hour ago, that my mother was killed in an accident." She fumed silently for a moment, before continuing, "That's why I'm here. But it doesn't look like you need to explain what you're doing here. I can see that for myself."

"Kate, I can explain-" Keith started, but Kate turned around and left the bedroom, slamming the door after her.

She didn't know what to do from there. She was supposed to be packing for a flight to Indiana, but she couldn't just walk back in there after the scene she caused. There was just no way she could, or would, do it. Taking another breath, she walked into the kitchen and made herself a late lunch. She listened as she ate her chicken and lettuce sandwich as Keith and the woman came out of the bedroom. Kate didn't mean to overhear their conversation, but listened anyway as Keith ushered the woman to the door, kissed her, and ushered her out, promising to call her again.

Then, the door closed. "Kate." It wasn't a question coming from her soon-to-be ex-fiance's lips, it was a statement. He knew she hadn't run out, as she had intended to before.

"In the kitchen." He came in, and looked at her. She was leaning against the counter, a half-eaten chicken sandwich in her hand. In front of her was a newspaper. She turned and looked at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry... about Nicola."

"Don't be." She said, before throwing her lunch in the rubbish bin. "I can now understand why you didn't want anyone to know about our engagement... you had your doubts."

"Kate, that's not-"

"Isn't it?" She asked, looking into his eyes. She didn't feel like yelling, she had already received enough bad information for one day, and didn't have the energy to get angry. She sighed, "Keith, I am really tired. Today, my mother died, and I discovered that the man who I thought I was in love with has been unfaithful... so, I mean this as nicely as possible when I say, pack your bags and get out of my house. I never want to see you again."


	2. Gibbs' Offer

Closure – the full story  
By that belle

Full-length verion of 'Closure'. Can Gibbs get over his jealousy after an old flame re-enters Kate's life? ..Gibbs & Kate..

**Warnings:** Minor character death and infidelity involved in this story. May also contain swearing.

* * *

Keith looked at Kate, evidently shocked. After gaping like a goldfish for a moment, he ran his fingers through his hair, and huffed. "Kate, I understand that you're upset – but please," He said. Kate was momentarily shocked – Keith never begged. Not for anything, not for anyone. "Don't throw me out, sweetheart. I love you."

Kate shook her head, determined not to let him have any effect on her. "I'm sorry, Keith." She said quietly. "I can't do this anymore. I have given you everything… everything I had. And how do you repay me?" She laughed, and turned away from him. Crossing her arms, she continued. "I come home to find you making love to another woman in _our_ bed? No. I've taken crap from you before, but this… I won't have it."

Keith looked appalled, but the look was soon replaced by one of desperation. Kate assumed that he was sorry he was caught… but that was it. Had he not been caught, she thought, he would have continued the affair… just like that. "I want to work things out." He tried to protest.

"No, you don't." Kate said. "Can you honestly tell me that things would have been different if I hadn't come home to _that_?"

"Er…"

"There's your answer." Kate said. "I want you to pack your things, and be gone by dinner time." She said.

"But-"

"Let me speak plainly," Kate said, turning around and looking at him. "Because you obviously don't understand English. Get. Out. _Now_. If you don't pack your things and leave, I will throw them out the window."

She walked past him, in the direction of their bedroom. Keith followed her, realising that what she said – she meant. If he didn't pack up and get out, she would throw all his things out the window and onto the street.

"Okay, I'll go." Keith said hurriedly when Kate went into the wardrobe, and took his good business suit off its hangar, and walked over to the window. "But you're making a huge mistake, Caitlin. You'll regret this."

"The only thing I'm regretting," Kate said as she opened the window and dangled the suit out, "Was agreeing to marry you. Thank god you had cold feet." She let the suit go and smiled evilly at him. "To think that we could be married now." She laughed, almost hysterically.

Keith glared at her as she walked out of the bedroom with a slight spring in her step.

* * *

It had taken several Caf-Pows to coax Abby into giving up Kate's address, and even then, Gibbs had to lie about his reason for going to see Kate. Not to mention putting up with Abby's scrutinizing look. She had, he assumed, her reasons as to why Gibbs was going to visit Kate at night.

When Gibbs pulled up outside the apartment complex Kate lived in, he was almost run down by a dark coloured Mercedes that was driving off in a hurry. He looked up at the building. It was one of those flash development projects that the rich people rented. This particular complex probably had between six and eight apartments, all finely furnished and whatnot. Gibbs thought about the kind of life Kate led outside work as he walked up to the second floor, where she lived. He knocked on the door, and waited.

Kate opened the door, and when he saw her, Gibbs' mouth fell open. She was wearing a low cut teddy, and her wet hair was wrapped in a towel. Her face was completely covered by a green, familiar-smelling facemask. She looked truly horrible, yet completely beautiful at the same time. She also had a toothbrush in her mouth – which fell out when her mouth fell open at the sight of him standing there.

"Gibbs!" Kate exclaimed, picking up the toothbrush. "What are you doing here?"

"Just… paying a visit." Gibbs said, at a loss for words.

If that statement had shocked Kate, she didn't show it. She stepped back, allowing him entry. "Come on in." She said. He did, and she closed the door behind him. "Why don't you take a seat, I'll be with you in a sec." She said. He nodded, and she all but rushed from the room. Moments later, Gibbs heard a door close. He took the time to look around her apartment while Kate was away – probably washing that goop off her face and putting some more clothes on.

He had been right about one thing – the inside of the apartment was just as appealing as the outside. Polished wood floors, immaculate white carpet, and furniture that looked as though it had just been brought. Gibbs sat down on the sofa, after looking around, and waited for Kate to return.

She rejoined him five minutes later. Her hair was out of its towel, and had been brushed. She wore a silk robe over her pajamas, and her face was clean. She sat down on the recliner opposite the couch he was sitting on, and for a few minutes, they just looked at each other.

"You okay?" He eventually asked, breaking the silence.

Kate shrugged a shoulder. "It's… starting to sink in, I suppose. I spoke to Steve after I got back, and he told me everything. I'm flying out first thing in the morning." She added pointlessly. She knew Gibbs didn't talk about feelings much, so it was new territory for both of them.

"Are you going alone?" He asked her again. He knew she had said 'yes' to the question when he asked her earlier that day, but he was hoping that there was someone she wanted to go with her back to Indiana. Someone, perhaps, like him. Kate nodded, and he frowned. "I'd… rather someone went with you." There, it was out in the open. Stuff the consequences.

Kate's eyes widened slightly. Gibbs had expected that reaction, but hoped that she wouldn't react that way. "Who?" She eventually asked, squirming a little in her chair. "As much as I love Tony and McGee, I wouldn't be able to handle them being at my mother's funeral." Kate smirked at the thought of either of her co-workers being her shoulder to cry on at the funeral. It just didn't seem right.

"I'll go." Gibbs offered. Kate was completely caught off-guard. She looked at him, waiting for the 'I'm joking' or offering up one of their co-workers instead. But it didn't come. Gibbs was serious.

She just looked at him, unblinking. After a while, she said, "You'd… do that? Really?" Gibbs just nodded. Kate's eyebrow rose. "Wow... thanks, Gibbs." She said, but avoided his gaze. There was something about the way he stepped up to help her when no-one else would that both flattered and unsettled her at the same time.

"Don't mention it." Gibbs replied, noting Kate's change in posture. He hoped he hadn't overstepped his boundaries as her co-worker... and especially as her boss.

Kate yawned; she hadn't realised how much time had passed. Looking at the clock, she asked Gibbs, "Do you want to stay here tonight? I have a guestroom... and we'll be leaving pretty early in the morning for the airport. It might be more convenient, y'know?"

Gibbs said that he would. After that, he left to pick up the things he would need for a trip to Indiana. By the time he got back, it was almost midnight. Kate had left the door unlocked for him – unsure if she would be awake when he returned – and the lamps were left on in the living room so he didn't trip over anything.

After making sure the apartment was locked up, Gibbs made his way down the hallway to where the guest bedroom was. Kate had pointed it out to him before he left. As he passed her bedroom, he noticed that the door was ajar, and a dim light was shining out. He paused, wondering if it would be wrong to go in. Curiosity got the better of him. Putting his bag down, Gibbs silently walked over to the door, and looked inside.

Kate was lying on her bed. It appeared that she had cried herself to sleep. Gibbs' mind instantly went to Kate's mother being the cause of her grief.

He didn't know the half of it.

Gibbs looked around the room. It screamed 'Kate'. A statue of the Virgin Mary was on each bedside table, as well as pictures of her family. One was Kate with two people Gibbs assumed were her parents, and the other was Kate with her brothers.

Before leaving, Gibbs grabbed the quilt from the end of the bed, and draped it over her so she didn't get cold. He stroked her cheek gently, before sneaking out as quietly as he had come in.

* * *

Tony looked thoughtfully at Gibbs' empty desk, and then at Kate's. He knew why Kate wasn't going to be coming in until further notice, but he didn't recall Gibbs telling them why he wasn't coming in. If he had at all. He turned to McGee, who was sitting at his desk, IMing Abby, and casually asked, "Say, Probie... did Gibbs mention yesterday that he wasn't coming in today for some reason?"

"No," McGee replied. He was silent for a few minutes, before adding, "Wasn't Kate going home today?"

"Yeah." Tony said, remembering the previous day's events. It left a sour taste in his mouth. "What's that got to do with why Gibbs isn't here?"

"... Nothing, Tony." McGee eventually said. "Nothing at all." He shot a look at Tony, before returning to his IM conversation.


End file.
